Monochrome Simplicity
by Hazalou
Summary: It is hard to be unique, but it is harder to be normal. How can a child of two abnormal parent achieve her dreams of being a simple, normal and average person when clearly her fates states the other way? Will she still wish to be the normal and simple person what wanted to be this past eighteen years or accept her fate and continue the story for her parents? (New Era Story, OC)


A/N: Hello and welcome to my first OC story! I am so nervous about this story because all the other stories on this site are AMAZING, and I just can't be as amazing as all these other authors on this site. I hope this is not to bad off! But please do a review for me! Reviews makes me improve and can b e as these other amazing authors on this site!

This story is actually inspired by the other OC stories here in GC category. But it was _**xKuroYukix's**_ _**Grand Chase New Era**_ and **_SnowSummer's The New Twilight and New Era_ **that inspired me to write a story on my OC, who is the child of Sieghart and Mari. Both works are amazing and you should definitely go read them if you haven't!

I do accept other OCs in this story! :) PM me if you want your OC to be included in this story!

Anyways I should stop talking! I hope this isn't too boring and crappy for you! Please R&R and Enjoy my little story!

* * *

**Monochrome Simplicity - Prologue**

* * *

It was years before I was born, my father always told me stories of the mighty Grand Chase, how they defeat the evil and saved the world of Arneas. I always admired the Grand Chase when I was little, it was like dream for me to be on an adventure and save the world. But as I grew up, I wanted nothing but be a normal person, I want to be an average human being that you find in this world of Arneas, nothing more but being average.

* * *

My father was a very unique and weird man. He has raven black hair that is always messy, no matter how many times I told him to brush his own hair. His gray eyes always sparkle in mischief, but they can be deep and sorrowful at times when we talk about the past. He is very stupid and dense, and has the lack of knowledge in many things or too much knowledge in unnecessary things, but he is very witty. He never ages, he looks just the same, every day, every month and every year. It seems like he is stuck in this certain age, this certain period of time.

I have a very weird relationship with him, I never called him father or papa or dad, I just simply call him by his last name, not first but last. We treat each other as siblings or close friends, not as father or daughters. We would start pointless fights and then laugh at our pointless argument. Those were the times that I missed to much.

But as time progress, and I start to become older and older, and starting to understand the world a bit more. The world isn't as amazing as I thought it was, I have changed so much but my father stayed the same, forever young and dashing hot, forever nineteen.

And here is me, aging slowly each year, soon I look just like them.

* * *

My mother was no different, she is quit normal, shy and not that talkative, but we do get along fine and have educated talks on certain common interest. Her hair is different from my father, it is not raven black, but nice sky cyan blue. Her hair would have this unnatural shine to it once it meets the sunlight. Not only her hair is different, but so were her eyes. She has heterochromia eyes, one red and one blue, truly unnatural right?

But her personality is quite normal, if you can call it normal at least. Although she sounds cold and seem heartless and uncaring, she does care for me a lot, in these indirect ways. If I am upset, I would lock myself in my room, and when I get hungry, I would open my doors and see my mother, nicely placed a tray of my favorite dishes out in the hallway, it was her way of cheering me up.

My mother loved reading, books are like her dear children. She can be in our huge library reading books on machines and different types of mechanisms, it was our favorite hide out. We both would just sit there and start reading, until father comes and find us.

Along with my father, she is breathtakingly beautiful, not just beautiful but young as well. She has this unexplainable aurora around her, she is like a goddess, but yet you can't say she is. She is like my father, looking the same every day, every month and every year. Like my father, they are both immortal.

* * *

I always want to be a simple, average normal human being. I don't want to be part god, or be the princess of some ancient kingdom, or go around and save the world from the evil. I just want a simple life, where I have routine life with no surprise or monsters trying to kill me.

I always knew that a child of the infamous Grand Chase member will get no normal life, you are abnormal already, your fate was already decided and brought down to your neck. But I do want to try, after all, "_If you don't try, then how would you know?"_, like what my father always told me. But no matter how hard I try, it only comes back to me, and this time, it is not a choice or an option.

My mother is the last princess heir to the ancient dead city, Kounat. She is immortal and is now 618 years old, but looks no younger then 19. My father is the last highlander, being blessed by the very highlanders themselves, he is also 618 years old as well, lively and young as always.

Me? I am just your average eighteen year old girl, who only wants a normal average life. But it seemed like I have anger the higher divine lord, because here I am, running for my life with a Troll chasing me, ready to kill me in anyways that is possible.

Average, Normal, Simple.

Those words never truly liked me, even with the past eighteen years. Still they don't like me. No matter how hard I yell at my parents, nothing will change my fate. And no matter how hard I run, this Troll will not stop chasing me. I wonder what I did wrong to deserve this, was it because I died Sieghart's hair vivid pink for revenge? Or accidentally shred Mari's favorite book up? Either way, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Nothing matters when you are me. Yes, because being chase by a huge disgusting, foul smelling and ugly Troll is absolutely normal.

Sometimes I wondered, when will the words Average, Normal and Simple will be my best friend.


End file.
